


Mairon in Shadow

by AdmirableMonster (Mertiya)



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Iambic Pentameter, M/M, Poetry, Villanelle, Wordplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26956111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mertiya/pseuds/AdmirableMonster
Summary: “But in after years he rose like a shadow of Morgoth and a ghost of his malice, and walked behind him on the same ruinous path down into the Void.” – the Silmarillion
Relationships: Morgoth Bauglir | Melkor/Sauron | Mairon
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21





	Mairon in Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> villanelles! everybody loves villanelles, right? i love villanelles
> 
> title is a slightly tongue-in-cheek reference to George Meredith's "Lucifer in Starlight"
> 
> may you never be masochistic enough to try to fit "admirable" into iambic pentameter like me ahahahaha oh god why did i
> 
> particular thanks to moiety & akirakurosawa

Beyond the door of night lies one fell path:

A flame-touched spirit walks it neath the stars,

Where mighty footsteps bode the aftermath.

Darkness grasped for light; grasping fell to wrath—

Deaf to the precious cries spilled from afar;

Beyond the door of night lies one fell path.

A lonely pilgrim searched through forge and ash;

Was gifted love that in his rage he marred,

Where mighty footsteps bode the aftermath.

Prayer he gifted men and a wave that crashed—

Admirable heart learned in peace or war

Beyond the door of night lies one fell path.

Houseless soul near brought the land beneath the lash:

Stripped and laid to waste; nothing left uncharred,

Where mighty footsteps bode the aftermath.

No other path he saw; no road but rimmed with ash—

He followed darkness: darkness took his star.

Beyond the door of night lies one fell path

Where mighty footsteps bode the aftermath.


End file.
